Be My Valentine What does that mean?
by JoolsdS
Summary: “I don’t do Valentine,” Ziva said. Doesn't she or does she? Zibbs or Giva as you please.


_**A/N: Dedicaded to the woman who raised me. I miss you mum! And thanks to Natty for re-reading my story. I don't own anything.**_

**Be My Valentine; what does that mean?**

Abby Sciuto was sitting in her lab waiting for the team to return from the crime scene with evidence to process. They had worked all night after being called out to a murder investigation of a petty officer. As much as Abby loved her job at NCIS this was the one day of the year she really wanted to have off. Valentine's Day. And it was only noon. She stared at the present she had bought and drifted off in a fantasy world of her own.

"Abby… Abby… ABS!" Abby jumped off her chair as Ziva David's voice brought her back to the real world. "Jeez Ziva, don't you have anything better to do than sneak up on people?" Abby complained. "Sorry Abby, but Gibbs wants results before tonight," Ziva apologized. "Meaning I will be in here all day of all days," Abby moaned. The smile on Ziva's face confirmed her suspicion.

"So…" Ziva started, "What were you dreaming about?" "As you know dear Ziva, it's Valentine's Day today and I wanted to be with my Valentine, but no, someone decided it's better to kill on Valentine's Day and ruin my plans. This is so not right," Abby breathed out. "Well, you can do Valentine's Day tomorrow, yes?" Ziva informed.

"No no no!" Abby shouted, "Valentine's Day can only be celebrated on the 14th of February, it's custom Ziva and I wanted him to be my Valentine _today_!" "Be my Valentine; what does that mean?" Ziva snapped." "Ziva, Valentine's Day is the one day that you spend with the one you love, you buy him a present, have a nice dinner, you have great sex… do I need to explain more?" Abby rolled her eyes. "I'll never get used to your customs," Ziva said as she left Abby with the evidence.

When Ziva walked into the bullpen she found McGee at his desk wrapping a present and Tony at her own desk bending over something. Gibbs was nowhere to be found. She sneaked up on Tony and gave him a good head slap and he turned to face an angry Ziva.

"What the hell are you doing at my desk Tony? Shouldn't you be investigating?" Ziva snapped as Tony's face turned a deep shade of pink, "Well… uh… you see Ziva… that's exactly what I'm doing, isn't that right Probie?" Tony pleaded with McGee. "I told you to stay away from the desk Tony," McGee warned. As Ziva pushed Tony away from her desk she saw little box on her desk. "You've got a Valentine's present," Tony said. "I can see that Tony. Now who's it from?" Ziva tried. "I don't know Ziva, there's no card." Tony teased.

No card? That made Ziva even more suspicious and curious. She walked around her desk, reached for the scissors and cut the ribbon of the box. Carefully she unwrapped the small package and took the top off, inside was a red lipstick along with a little typed card saying _'to make your face look even more beautiful…'_

Tony tried to read the card, yet Ziva was far too quick for him to read it. "Lipstick? Lipstick?" Tony asked, "Now who would buy his Valentine lipstick?" Tony whined. "It's a nice colour," Ziva said. "And most men like lipstick on a woman," McGee piped in. Tony snagged the lipstick out of Ziva's hand, "Yeah, but it's red." "And it's not your colour DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. "Now grab your gear, we're heading back to the crime scene."

By the 2pm Gibbs and his team were back at headquarters and on their way to see what Ducky had found. They had the murder weapon so Gibbs had told Ziva to take it to Abby. When she got into the lab she found Abby with a cape hanging over her shoulders, a pipe in her mouth and a magnifying glass in hand looking over a box. Secretly Ziva smiled and not to scare Abby again she coughed to make her presence known.

"Ah my dear Watson, you're just in time," Abby said in an imitating voice. "In time for what Abby? And don't let Gibbs find you like that; he's coming over after he finishes in autopsy with Ducky," Ziva warned. "Oh Gibbs, right," Abby jumped up, took off the cape and gave Ziva the magnifying glass. "You're just in time for this present that has your name on it," Abby explained. "Another present?" Ziva asked. "Yes, why? Did you already have one today?" Abby fished. "Someone left a box with a red lipstick inside on my desk," Ziva explained. "So who was it from?" Abby asked wiggling her eyebrows. "It didn't say, it only said _'to make your face look even more beautiful_'."

"Ah, a secret admirer, this is so romantic Ziva," Abby jumped. "I'd rather know who he is." "Well open the box, maybe it says this time," Abby suggested. Ziva started to open the box. "Do you admire someone secretly Ziva?" Abby asked. "Well yes, but it I'm not telling, so you can stop fishing Abby." "Let's just find out what is in that box then, spoilsport," Abby moaned.

As Ziva carefully opened the box, Abby was bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet next to her. "C'mon c'mon Ziva, take the top off," Abby said in excitement. "Careful Abs, there could be a bomb in it for all I know." Ziva explained. "Now who would send a bomb on Valentine's Day Ziva?" Abby grabbed the top out of Ziva's hand and grinned. "Read the card Ziva," Abby jumped. Ziva opened the card before opening the box. _It read: 'to make your next gift make you shine even more'._

"Next gift?" Ziva snapped. "How many gifts is he going to give me before he's going to make himself known?" "Relax Ziva; this is the beauty of Valentine's Day. Before the night is over you will know who your Valentine is," Abby said. "Well I just wish that this day will be over soon." Ziva grumbled.

Meanwhile Gibbs entered the lab and saw both women staring at the box in a yawn. "Long diamond earrings, Abby?" Gibbs asked as he peered over their shoulders to take a look in the box. "Gibbs!" Abby shouted out. "Not mine Gibbs; you know that's not my kind of stuff." She snickered, as she grabbed the caf-pow from Gibbs. "I remember Abbs," Gibbs smiled. "Check your refrigerator." Abby ran off to her fridge to find a single black rose. "Oh Gibbs, you didn't forget." She whispered smiling. Ziva was still staring at the earrings she started wondering who the hell her secret admirer was.

"You ladies care to have a snack?" Gibbs asked all of a sudden. "Snack?" Ziva and Abby said in unison. "Yeah lunch, you know, as in eat?" Gibbs glared. "Wow Gibbs, I have to work the evidence, want to finish early today," Abby grinned. "But I'm sure Ziva has an appetite." "Ziva" Gibbs crooked his finger gesturing her to follow him. "Sure Gibbs, if you're buying," Ziva said while throwing Abby an angry look.

Ten minutes later Ziva and Gibbs walked in to Gibbs' favourite coffee shop. While Ziva was looking for a booth Gibbs ordered two coffees and a sandwich for the both of them. Then he followed the path to Ziva's booth. When he sat down, he noticed that Ziva was miles away, lost within her thoughts.

"Ziva, everything okay?" he asked with concern. "Erm… sure Gibbs. I just want this day to be over as soon as possible," Gibbs was stunned. "Really? Why? No date tonight?" he wanted to know. "I don't do Valentine," Ziva said. Gibbs silently smiled when the waitress delivered their order. The rest of their lunch they talked about how the case was getting along and brainstorming about the possible killer.

Back in the bullpen McGee and Abby were enjoying the absence of Gibbs and Ziva when Tony walked in. He saw the little earring box that Ziva had left on her desk. As if on auto pilot Tony picked it up and read the card that was attached.

"To make your next gift make you shine even more?" Tony grinned. "Yeah Tony, the one in Ziva's chair," McGee gestured. Tony walked over to the chair to see if there was any card, but McGee stopped him. "Don't you dare Tony. Ziva is gonna kill you, even if it is Valentine's Day." "Yeah Tony, besides, don't you have a date tonight?" Abby chipped in. "As a matter of fact, I do Abs. Got it all settled. Dinner for two, a nice chick flick to wrap her around my little finger and DiNozzo is the MAN!" Tony sang.

"The man with nine fingers if you don't get back to work DiNozzo!" "That would be the man from Snowy River, Boss." Tony ducked saving himself from a head slap from Gibbs. "And stay away from my desk DiNozzo," Ziva snapped while Gibbs left for MTAC. "Well Zee-vah… you got another Valentine's gift," DiNozzo pointed out. "I know Tony," Ziva started, "I've been told to expect another one. What are you up to?" Ziva tried. "Me, I'm not up to anything, just open that box my little Ninja," Tony gloated.

While Ziva opened the box, she was closely watched by McGee, Abby but most of all Tony. An amazing red gown was lying in the box with another card on top. Ziva was too stunned to pick up the card, so Tony took matters in to his own hand wondering why Ziva didn't head slap him.

"Ziva, you gotta read the card first," Abby piped up. "Well you better pay more attention to the card, Zee-vah," Tony chipped in, "It's definitely hot!" "This guy is looking forward to a hot evening with our Mossad girl." "Sure you're not up to something Tony?" Ziva tried to fish. "Me, Gibbs would kill me for breaking rule 12. I don't have a dead wish," Tony defended.

"Now what does the card say?" Abby pushed. "Is it okay, Ziva?" Tony asked. "Uh… Sure Tony," he opened the card leaving Ziva in her dreamy state. Tony read the card, _"_Autopsy?" Tony said out loud. "Autopsy?" Abby asked, "Tony, are you nuts? Let me see what that card says," Abby demanded while she ripped the card out of Tony's hands. _'Meet me at the elevator at 7pm, wearing that the dress, the lipstick, the earrings and the present that's waiting for you in autopsy,' _Abby read.

"Ziva, you got another present," Abby shook Ziva out of her dreams. "What?" "We need to go to autopsy ASAP," Abby explained, "There's another present waiting for you and we have to get you changed, you're meeting your Valentine at 7, we've got work to do. Tony, make sure Gibbs doesn't miss us. Sorry Timmy, but Tony knows some good scenes from all those movies. You my dear Timmy make sure you get that evidence from my lab, so Gibbs won't be suspicious about my whereabouts," Abby rambled off. "How's he not gonna be suspicious Abbs?" McGee asked, but Abby and Ziva were already gone. "You'll figure it out, McGoogle," Tony patted McGee's shoulder.

In autopsy Ziva and Abby ran into Ducky who was shaking a wrapped box, "Oh you found it Duck-man," Abby squeaked. "Oh, I am so sorry Ziva dear, I didn't mean to be so inquisitive. "Who cares Ducky; you know what is in it already?" Abby snapped. "We gotta get Ziva ready for her Valentine's date and we haven't got a lot of time, she has to be ready by 5pm." She explained. "My dear Abigail, how many caf-pows did you have today?" Ducky was worried. "No time for caf-pows today Duck-man, Ziva open the gift." Abby ordered.

While Ziva opened the gift, Ducky went over to get the girls some tea to calm them down. Abby was in all states. When he came back he found Ziva trying on a pair of red shoes.

"Oh my!" Ducky exclaimed, "I have to say my dear, you look stunning in those high heels," Ducky blushed. "Wait till you see the dress, the earrings and that deep red lipstick Duck-Man." Abby giggled while she showed off the gifts that Ziva had received, "Oh… and this." Abby held up a blindfold. Ziva's gonna look deadly for her Valentine, well except maybe for the blindfold." Abby said and put the blindfold over her eyes. "Well my darlings, I think this excitement calls for a fresh pot of tea first, I think Ziva could really use it," Ducky said while he found a card on floor and picked it up, "Ziva my dear, I think you might want to read this." Ducky handed her the card. Abby was jumping up and down clapping her hands. "What does it say Ziva?" Ziva read the card: _'When you get to the elevator, make sure that blindfold covers you're beautiful hazelnut eyes.'_

At 5pm McGee was in Abby's lab finishing up her computer work. Gibbs walked in, "McGee, where's David?" Gibbs informed. "On a lead, Boss," McGee firmly lied. 'Well not exactly a lie.' McGee reminded himself. "Abby?" Gibbs asked. "Ducky's." "DiNozzo?" "Up in the bullpen, Boss." McGee answered. "Good, I need you to go to this address." Gibbs said as he handed a note to McGee. "Ehr… Boss, this is your address," McGee noted. "Ya think, Elf Lord? Now get going, you'll find instructions in the basement." "Yes, Boss." McGee said as he left Abby's lab.

Meanwhile, in autopsy Abby was pushing Ziva to get dressed. She had ordered both Ducky and Palmer out, so that she and Ziva would have some privacy. While applying Ziva's make-up and fixing her hair Abby rambled off about how much she enjoyed Valentine's Day.

"How can you be so sure that this isn't one of Tony's pranks, Abby?" Ziva asked when she put the earrings on. "Because Ziva, as much as I love Tony, he isn't exactly Mr. Charming. Remember that red teddy he bought? Not a very tasteful way to woo a woman." "Who?" Ziva enquired. "Not a who, Ziva but to _wooooooo_,'' Abby danced. Ziva unbelievably shook her head. "Whatever Ziva, you're gonna woo this man with that gown. Now put it on," Abby ordered.

While Ziva was getting dressed, Abby made a quick phone call confirming her date for tonight. Ten minutes later Ducky came back to autopsy carrying a silver purse. Abby started clapping her hands and ran to Ducky for one of her famous hugs.

"Abigail… what on earth is that for?" Ducky demanded. "Ooooo Ducky, you thought of a purse. Ziva needs a purse," Abby smiled. "Well I did not exactly think about it my dear, it was on Ziva's desk when I was in the bullpen. I figured she might need it." Abby took the purse from Ducky and opened it. "All of Ziva's belongings are already in there," Ducky wondered. "My belongings?" Ziva asked when she came back.

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed when she took note of Ziva's presence. "My dear Ziva I must say that you are a real eye-catcher. You look fabulous," Ducky smiled being sincerely happy for Ziva. "Fabulous?" Abby asked. "She's a real knock-out. That is one killer dress." "Thank you Ducky and you for all your help Abby," Ziva smiled, "Where did the purse come from?" Ziva wanted to know. "Dunno, Ducky found it on your desk. It has your belongings in it, so it must be meant for you." Abby handed Ziva the purse. "Well, it is all my stuff," Ziva confirmed. "This gentleman must really care for you, my dear Ziva. I really hope you like him," Ducky considered. "Well, let's hope so," Ziva smiled.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked when she realized that she was not wearing her watch. "Almost 6.15pm Ziva, you still got time to chicken out," Abby teased. "No Abby, I my dear, am a very hot chick!" Ziva laughed and spontaneously made the impression of a chicken. "Now this would be Tony." "Ok children; now let's not pick on poor Anthony. I'd rather we clean up my autopsy. I need it bright and clean in the morning. Who knows what guest I'll be welcoming then," Ducky reminded the girls.

Thirty minutes later autopsy was cleaned up and the girls were ready to go. When they got to the bullpen it was empty. Abby and Ducky escorted Ziva to the elevator where Abby blindfolded her. They then said their goodbyes and stepped in the elevator leaving Ziva standing alone for about 5 minutes. Exactly at 7pm the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Anyone there?" Ziva asked feeling silly that she had let Abby actually blindfold her. Waiting for an answer she felt how someone took her hand and lead her in to the elevator. Mr. Valentine could not keep his eyes off of Ziva. He knew Ziva was a beautiful woman, but in this red gown she looked even more exotic.

The elevator moved and Ziva felt his hand gently stroking her face and moving to the side of her head. For some reason Ziva didn't dare to move. Suddenly the elevator stopped. She felt something under her nose and smelled a rose. Then she felt how the rose was placed into her hair, followed by a soft kiss on her forehead. The hand moved to the back of her head and removed the blindfold. Ziva kept her eyes closed to prepare herself for the person standing in front of her. Then she opened them…

"Gibbs…" she whispered. "Jethro…" He corrected her with a smile. Both Gibbs and Ziva were lost in each others eyes for what seemed the longest time. "I take it you do Valentine after all," Gibbs smiled. His lips were now next to Ziva's ear. "So… will you be my Valentine, Ziva?" He whispered. Ziva smiled, "I've waited for the longest time to hear _you_ say that, Jethro," She whispered into his ear. "And yes, I will be your Valentine," Ziva kissed Gibbs on his cheek. Slowly Gibbs moved Ziva to the back of the elevator and his lips found hers. The kiss deepened sensually till both of them parted in need for air.

"As much as I love you Jethro, I assume that I'm not dressed up for staying in an elevator," Ziva smiled. Gibbs laughed. "Never assume Ziva, but no, you are far too beautiful to stay hidden in an elevator, although tonight I don't want to share you with anyone." Gibbs' hand moved to the emergency switch and the elevator moved again. Outside they walked hand in hand to Gibbs' car. "Where are you taking me?" Ziva wanted to know. "You'll see," Gibbs said with sinister look.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs and Ziva arrived at his place. He helped Ziva out of the car and guided her inside. There was soft music coming out of the basement, Gibbs took Ziva's hand and led her downstairs. Softly he twisted Ziva around and she swirled back in his arms. He placed his hands on her waist and softly started dancing, smiling Ziva followed his lead.

"Since when, Jethro?" Ziva asked. "The night you saved my life." Gibbs admitted. "You?" "When you came back from Mexico and saved me." "God Ziva, why did we waste so much time?" "I don't know, but we're here now." Ziva said and kissed Gibbs. "True." Gibbs smiled.

"How did you pull it off?" Ziva asked between kisses. "Pull what off?" Gibbs teased. "The dress… the lipstick… the earrings… hmmm, keep doing that… the shoes… the purse…?" "Someone… took care… of your wardrobe… hmmm… Someone else… took care… of the candles… the dinner… and the bed…" Gibbs deepened the kiss, "You ready…to have dinner, babe?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked at the bed and then back at Gibbs. "I'd rather… go straight for desert, darling," Ziva whispered in his ear. "Exactly my thoughts," Gibbs said while they slowly danced towards a heavenly night.

Somewhere else in DC Abby and McGee were celebrating Valentine's Day. They had gotten home and found two glasses and a bottle of champagne on their doorstep. There was a card attached saying: _Thank you for making her my Valentine. PS: Don't be late tomorrow! – G._


End file.
